inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive5
Archived talk pages: 01|02|03|04 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! For any matter you're uncomfortable or you would rather not talk publicly, you can contact me at vargas☆love.com (replace ☆ with @). ---- Various Oh....ok... i'll try :) too bad Fideo's losing in the polls :( though thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the front page? Added the episode and a quote. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) beyblade HI you can help me . In beyblade wikia I have ben blocked by a gay name tripodnumberone you can unblocck me. Teams Can we have a template for them? It would have name, image, jap name, dub name, captain, director, coach, debut and results rank. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Delete this page Can u please delete gold excalibur because﻿ since it is not even real.TazAJ 2:02 30 March 2011 Hissatsu Pages Can i ask? I'm always wondering why the hissatsu pages cannot be created, it would be good if there will be hissatus pages in the neares time because we can add more info about it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Pages need to be deleted There are so many pages in the candidates for deletion category now, if you have the time please delete some.SS4 13:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) re: deletion rights Can I really? Of course, I'd love to help you.SS4 13:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ok ok genda Re:Moderator Okay, thanks. Will be right on it! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important Suggestion I'm going to suggest this following wordmarks as the new wiki wordmark, you can choose any of the following.... though it's your choice. Also it's exactly in the correct size of 250 width and 65 height. Wikiwordmark4.png Wikiwordmark3.png Wikiwordmark2.png Wikiwordmark.png Wikiwodmark.png P.S. I commented on your blog about looking for moderators. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Locking Page Is there any way for me to lock my page so anonymous (the unsigned in, just IP address people) people cannot edit it? I keep getting my profile having half the data deleted. Traviswj 04:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Asking... How can i get high quality sprite pics? I just noticed that the sprite in Rushe and Jean Baker's page are in high quality. Also I have been an admin in another wiki but i'm still inexeperienced in being and admin so i want to become a capable admin in this admin so can i ask for tips on how to become a better admin because i wanna help this wiki alot and i gotta start learning some stuffs... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Also should i rename the first episodes of Inazuma eleven like Episode 001? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) okay, thanks [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 00:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Also.... just wondering... does it work on NoGBA emulator? Because that's what i use though..... but the inazuma eleven game didn't work there so i had to play it in my NDS instead.... Also is there a site to download the DEsmume? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, just finished renaming the episodes. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) it only works on Desmume? i'll try to download it. other than that, thanks, i'll try my best to do what i can. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I've seen your edit on Tsurugi Kyousuke and removed the category characters and replaced it with GO characters. Does that apply to every GO character? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) How about Tenma? He didn't appear in the first three seasons but he did have a flashback that revolves in season 2, also check my other question in your guidelines GO blog. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) okay ^_^ thanks! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) it's a brand new series right? i hope you dont mind that i add your guidelines in the community message. I'll link the community message to your blog. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry if i ask too much :P anyways i'm gonna link em! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi...Me needs help... hi. Watashi no namae wa SeNpAi-SaN. I have questions: 1) who are you? 2) how do you make an episode page? Sprites Can i ask for sprites for Fideo Ardena? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images well..i was just going to put them in "Death Sword" and .. this quality was HD.. put okay..i'll avoid it..Thanx..~!! (Endou konou) (Anytime i'm ready)(Contributions)(Contributions) Re:Take2 Thanks, about the episodes im sorry for not adding it to early... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I'm not sure if this is a great idea but do you think the wiki is ready for a spotlight? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok...wait, heaps of trivia? where? I can only see it in Endou's page. Also got a suggestion for poll and page in the talk of the front page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) oh wait there arent any overloading trivia there anymore in endou's page,,, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade Have you heard of the new media wiki 1.16? Any wiki can ask for an upgrade for it. You can use a new layout builder. Though im just suggesting. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 00:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) re:Fanart No it is not fanart. I got the pic from google. If u dont like it, i'll try to delete it.SeNpAi-SaN 09:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Other features Well besides that there isnt much to tell, the other features are just for design. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You can learn more about the upgrade in here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/MediaWiki_1.16_on_Wikia though now i check it.... i think every wiki is already updated though im still not sure since if you check some other wiki, its appearance is different than ours.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 16:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Disambig Um... May I add a disambiguation page for Inazuma Eleven, because there are so many pages that have it, like: *Inazuma Eleven (manga) *Inazuma Eleven (game) And even... *Inazuma Eleven (team) InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 10:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Just asking Why don't i add "Arabic dub" names,I kinda watched some arabic dubbed episodes, and i could translate it What do you think..?! Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Mmmm,Ok. another thing,Why don't we put instead of (Season 1) (Plot {FF} ), it looks better,What do you think? Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Hello,sorry,can i ask.Where can i get Inazuma Eleven GO episodes HD because i kinda translate the Episodes so i need it..^ ^ Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ'